Several applications are known in which connections need to be provided underwater, such as electrical connections and/or optical connections. Examples include a subsea installation for the production of hydrocarbons from a subsea well, in which different components of the subsea installation may need to be connected for power transfer and/or data communication. Such connections may for example comprise a connection from a topside installation, such as a floating or fixed platform, or from an onshore site, to a subsea component, for example by means of an umbilical or a subsea cable. Other connections include electrical connections between different type of subsea equipment, such as a connection between a subsea transformer and subsea switchgear, a data connection between different control modules or between a hub and a satellite well. In some configurations, a data connection may need to be provided over increased distances, for example between two subsea wells that are more than 1 km apart, for which purpose an optical data connection is particularly beneficial, in particular when making use of an Ethernet data connection.
For providing an underwater connection, wet-mateable connectors are known which can be mated underwater. Although such type of connectors are generally more complex than corresponding dry-mate connectors, which have to be mated above the water surface, wet-mateable connectors have several advantages. Components of the subsea installation can for example be disconnected and can be retrieved for servicing or exchange, additional components may be connected to an existing subsea installation, connections can be provided to a subsea structure after installation thereof at the ocean floor, and the like.
When establishing a connection subsea, a first connector part, for example a plug part, is engaged with a second connector part, for example a receptacle part. Due to the large water depth, this is generally done by making use of a remotely operated vehicle (ROV), which for example holds one connector part and engages it with the other connector part. The ROV is controlled by an ROV pilot located topside, for example onboard of a floating or fixed platform or a vessel. When the first and second connector parts are mated by means of the ROV under control of the ROV pilot, the mating speed and mating angle are generally not well controlled, they largely depend on the skills of the ROV pilot. Subsea wet mateable connectors generally have a rather complex internal structure which is required to protect the interior of the connector and in particular the contacts from the corrosive seawater. By an uncontrolled mating speed that can be created by the ROV during mating, the internal mechanism of the subsea connector becomes vulnerable and may be exposed to excessive dynamic forces. The functionality of the connector may thus be compromised.
It is desirable to improve the reliability of the mating of such connectors subsea, and in particular to prevent damage to the internal components, in particular the contacts, of a subsea connector during the mating procedure.